After The Storm Part 2 : With Arms Wide Open
by Yamchas Big Pants
Summary: Dryden X Milerna Chapter 7 - Milerna has something important to tell Dryden, but so does Allen.
1. chapter1

"12th of Red, Life in Asturia is slowly climbing its way back up to a shadow of what it once was. It's a strange fact of life, that nothing is ever the same once someone realises something about it. For example if a beetle were to walk across the window ledge right now, I'd probably gasp and hit it with this diary. However if I stopped to realise that beetle would not do me any harm and is probably trying to get away, I'd hesitate and let it pass, gritting my teeth for the few seconds till it disappeared. This is the way of things; my realisation would save the beetle's life. I feel as though I perhaps have undergone this change of realisation, although I'm not sure how welcome it has been." Milerna Aston Fassa lingered longer than was needed upon the full stop. She looked up from the neatly gilded notebook of fine pink paper. The soft hazy warm light of the afternoon sun tumbled lazily in through the window, Palas sat as it always had, in the heart of Asturia, white and lively against the equally dazzling sparkle of the water in the bay. The fishing boats were being unloaded joyfully from a good night's fishing and the docks were bustling. The round merry faces of the rugged and bristly fishermen glowed as their wives and children helped the effort to unload the boats. What a sight to behold. Like a beautiful flower, white and peaceful surrounded by an ocean of greens and blues. Beautiful, simply beautiful. Milerna dropped her head slightly and noticed her pen had left a large smudge on her full stop. It had been occurring more often these days as she wrote in her journal. Her mind would stray this way and that, never attaching itself to one thought for more than a fleeting moment. Perhaps it was better not to linger on some of the less pleasant details of her "realisation" upon life.

"…Since the great war with Zaibach and consequently our father's death, it has pained me a great deal to harbour the misery of our nation myself. "She scored out the last part and rewrote "…harbour the misery of our nation with only my sister for assistance. Though Eries does what she can, and has only the country's best interests at heart, I feel an emptiness I had never known before. Perhaps my ghastly realisation was that the bells that seemed to chime for me would not do so again without my request. What I mean to say is, that everything which before I had taken for granted, I must now take control over. In short the life of royalty before my involvement with Van of Fanelia and my friend from the Mystic moon, Hitomi, had been one of comfort and indulgence (My naive relationship with Allen Shazar being the main focus of this.) I now find myself burdened beyond my capabilities and saddled with Dryden Fassa as a husband, and everyday my own misery sinks to depths below my own concern…" Milerna wiped her eye, silencing a small build up of water that threatened to spill as a tear. "…I however will continue to bring my country as much wealth, prosperity and comfort as my post will allow. For the moment I shall have to accept the changes the war has brought to my life and sympathise with those whom I spent the unruly period in the company of. They have no doubt been changed and altered (perhaps beyond recognition) by the effects of such a tempestuous and disturbing experience. I hope that some good will come of this ordeal, but I can't help thinking, that although Asturia has been physically restored to it's former splendour, the life and vigour it once possessed has disappeared with those who lost their lives protecting it."

Milerna dropped her pen rather unceremoniously and sighed. She had thought that writing her thoughts down would make some sense of them and to her chagrin it had. Unfortunately it had helped her slip into a dark mood of depression. Did Van Fanel feel this same heaviness? After all he was in the same situation as she was. He had recently been crowned the King of his country that unfortunately had not been fairing as well as Asturia, lost his soul mate to another plane of existence and had the weight of the war pulling at him. One difference was, he had Meryl. Although she would never fill to hole Hitomi had left, Van still had someone who understood and loved him, there to pull him back to the surface when depression threatened to drown him. Milerna had only her sister for this comfort. She couldn't even enjoy the company of the young knight who had captured her heart and had given her it back. Since the revelation that Celena had been Dilandau Albatou all along, Allen had had his hands full re-educating her and trying to introduce her back into the society of court life. That was the excuse anyway. Eries had warned her to stay away from the knight as much as was politely possible. What sort of impression would that have upon the elderly members of council? The painfully handsome, illegitimate sire to the heir of Freid, and Asturia's young, attractive and estranged ruler spending personal time together? It would be a scandal. Whether or not its purpose was innocent, it would still be viewed in the same light. It was hopeless. She was so desperately lonely for company of any sort and she missed her friend from the Mystic Moon awfully.

There was small knock on the door of Milerna's privy-chamber. Milerna waved a hand in accordance as she knew that whomever had knocked was peeking to see her response. Eries' calm voice floated through the air towards her.

"Milerna dear, King Fanel has travelled from Fanelia to request an audience with you." As though the God's had offered a small ray of sunlight into her otherwise dark world, Milerna found herself praising the day she had first heard the name Van Slanzer de Fanel. Running past her sister she hurried down the stairs hitching her skirt to her dainty slender legs. He would be waiting in the large ballroom; it was where they usually entertained guests of his stature. Never in all her life had she been so eager to see someone to whom she had such an insignificant relationship with. As she turned a corridor, Milerna slowed her pace and dropped the hem of her skirts. This was customary for her. On this floor of the palace you could meet almost anyone from anywhere and it was not to be seen of a Princess (or Queen) to be doing something as unseemly as running or panting. Also on this floor, if one turned around certain corridors or hung in certain doorways, one could pick up gossip from the unsuspecting maids and servants chatting as they mopped the floor or cleaned the windows. Milerna learned almost everything she knew about the current state of Palas this way. Eries and the councillors would only tell her so much. (Just enough for her to understand the situation, and be willing to sign official documents and the sort.) It also provided her with a strange sense of satisfaction from hearing about the comings and goings of everyday life. So turning down a long drawn out route, Milerna hoped to catch word of what the maids would be no doubt saying about the young, and handsome King of Fanelia. Stopping at a window seat Milerna sat down silently and listened to maids in an adjacent conference room dusting some musty old drapes.

"Oh yes, he certainly is! I mean apart from looking rather wild, he's definitely one of the most handsome royalties I know of!" One servant with a high whispery voice commented.

"I don't know, I like that feral look, and it suits him. He can hardly help it; I mean think about it, being raised by all those beast men! Although I do hear they make great lovers!" The second laughed cheerily

The first one "shh-ed" her " …yes…it's a pity I mean if Princess Milerna hadn't been betrothed to Lord Dryden, She and King Fanel would have made an excellent couple, too bad her father was so short-sighted, God rest his soul"

Milerna had heard enough. Appearing at the doorway like a woman possessed, she flung open the double doors and scowled down at the two women. "Weren't you supposed to be working?" The women looked as though they might fall over and faint right there, but they held still and nodded vigorously, scrambling their feet and muttering apologies.

Milerna resumed her mission and scurried off down the corridor towards the ballroom. She supposed that she must have been deserving of their gossip, after all her eavesdropping. Anyway soon she'd feel better after meeting with Van, and she mustn't keep him waiting. As the large doors were creaked open for her by two guards, Milerna entered the room with the demureness of a swan, the way she'd always been taught, her eyes drawn to the floor in submission. Looking up she found the young monarch staring at her uncomfortably. He was, indeed, handsome, as the women had "commented". His hair, which was roughly the same length, had taken on a thicker more unruly appearance, His once clear and juvenile face now had angular shape, which had never had before and graced many signs of hardship, older than it really should have been. His maroon eyes still held an amazing strong and willing fire in them; much to her comfort, he was still Van. Though she must admit, the Fanelian formal costume of armour, gave him a very tubular form. It was pleasing to see that three years down the line, he'd grown into the role very nicely. During her observations, he'd crossed the room and was now kneeling at her feet holding her hand, ironically delicately, in his own heavily gloved one. Planting the barest of kisses upon her ivory skin, he stood again and politely led her towards two lavish chairs positioned beside a large picture window. 

"We are most fortunate to have your company with us Lord Van" Milerna said her voice like warm honey dripping in the heat. Van took his seat opposite, pushing his cloak out of the way as he did so. 

"I am very gracious to accept your welcome and yet I'm sorry to have bothered you..." Van trailed off as the large doors closed, shutting the world out from them. As soon as the heavy wood boomed shut, Van sighed. Time to "cut the crap".

Milerna took one of his gloved hands in her own and leant forward. "Van it's good to see you, I've heard about Fanelia's troubles…no offence, but it shows," She said sadly.

Van smiled wearily at her "I wish the reports weren't true, but yes, it's been a struggle to get things back to the way they were before. Fanelia has never really been truly "healthy" since my father died. And this recent flop in the harvest has ruined any chances of getting us back on our feet this year. We barely have enough to feed ourselves." Van's eyes now evidently had acquired a few unwelcome dark circles, Milerna noticed as he stared down at his hands. The young Queen poured some Earl Grey into a small china teacup, which had been left on a silver tray on the windowsill. She handed the delicate cup to Van who thanked her but looked troubled as he fretted over how to politely drink out of the fragile little piece of ceramic. She guessed he was used to large manly tankers and she risked a giggle. Van looked up tiredly at her. Her face straightened. 

"Van I'm sorry…you must be so lonely, without Hitomi, I know I am. Have you ever thought of marrying?" She asked sympathetically as he sipped and rubbed his lips together savouring the flavour. He placed the cup down on the delicate saucer and rested it on his lap.

"Nope…sure I've been lonely and I've had a great deal of pressure from my councillors to wed. They've paraded all sorts in front of me. I suspect that if you weren't already married, you and I would have been already hitched" He chuckled then sobered as he looked at the swirling, peaty brown of the tea. "But Hitomi and I see each other from time" he added, tenderly reaching his fingertips subconsciously to his chest where the pendant hung several layers below. 

"Oh Van, you're lucky; no matter how lonely you get, you always have her somewhere out there. I have…" She trailed of dryly, aware of Van's eyes on her. "…I have Mr arrogance himself, Dryden Fassa"

The young Fanelian King smiled kindly "The only advice I can give you is…follow your heart…whatever you know inside is right, is what you should do. I don't mean you should do what you want, but what you know is the best thing and what is good and right. You can't fail that way"

Milerna smiled at the knowledgeable youth sitting before her. "So you're going to wait until Hitomi's ready to come back?"

Van nodded a liveliness returning to his mischievous features. "Or until I'm summoned there, either way I know we'll be together again" Van drew out a long sigh "Which is why I've come to see you, I don't want to ask this of you, but my hands are tied."

Mrs Fassa straightened in her chair "Ask away Van, I'll do what I can to help you" The young man rose and began to pace slowly around the room, awkwardness evident in his steps.

" If I am summoned at any time, I want to be sure that Fanelia is back on its feet before I go, but to get there we'll need more time. I'm politically embarrassed to ask this of you Princess, I mean your majesty, but would it be possible for Fanelia to have an extension on the loans we received from you last year? Or at least longer to pay up, it's been a hard year for everyone, so I'll understand if you have to refuse." Van resigned himself to staring out of the window gravely, ashamed at what his father's Kingdom had become at the hands of his two children.

Milerna joined his side and rubbed his arm reassuringly. "You forget Van, I've seen the horrors of war, though obviously not the type which have aged you so. I understand what it was like trying to rebuild what took our father's so long to establish. How much do you need?"

Van smiled, relieved by her understanding. "We only need a fifth of what we borrowed last year. I hope we can pay half of the total amount next year through our corn and flax harvest. If not it can be paid through tax on our exports."

Milerna returned his smile. "We'll send you back with it in the morning. In the mean time, make yourself at home here in Palas" Van graced her with a smile and embraced her in a friendly hug

"Thank you Milerna"

"Hey, what are friends for?" She smiled returning his gesture.


	2. chapter2

Milerna pulled back the lace of her bedroom curtains to watch the procession below her. Two large heavy yaks plodded out past the crowds, on top of one sat King Van, courteously waving to the large crowd as he began the long trek out of Palas back to Fanelia. Behind him were several smaller beasts of burden carrying his personal guard. She wished she had been able to spend the evening in his company, anything and anyone who could help her to feel like herself again. She'd been so preoccupied last night with state affairs that she'd only been able to dine with him before retiring to her chambers. Suddenly she felt like a small bird that had escaped only to find itself in a room without any windows. It was just as bad outside the cage as inside. Even through the troubles of his country, Van had kept his hope alive in Hitomi, and Milerna knew as well as he did that one day Hitomi would return and be mother to Fanelia's heirs. What a promising future he had ahead of him. Milerna's looked bleaker than ever. 

Resigning from her perch upon the window-ledge, Milerna returned to her dressing mirror where she began absentmindedly brushing her long champagne locks. At eighteen years old, she felt she had more experience of the world than any of her sisters had. Even though Marlene had been a mother and wife at her age, Milerna knew that she was still older than her years. Milerna had been the only one of the three to manage to break from her confines and escape the lovely gilded cage for even an instant during the war. Now this taste of freedom had crippled her dreams. As much as she resented admitting it, if it hadn't been for Dryden, Milerna would probably have been sent back to Asturia. Allen would surely have wrapped her up in cotton wool and posted her to Palas with "fragile" stickers stuck all over her. The image made a smile come to her face. The smile quickly vanished as realisation brought a frown to her pretty features. Dryden had done his best to let her live a free life, giving her the choice to come with them on their mission to Atlantis and the freedom of having her semi single status returned. But it left her, the worst for wears. She was stuck in limbo, without Dryden there she had no husband and was lonely, but with the insufferable loon in the palace, her life was utter chaos and turmoil of despair. 

The familiar knock sounded in the doorway, Milerna waved her hand and Eries entered. Her fair hair flicked out behind her as she glided towards her younger sister. 

"How are this morning Milerna? Did you see King Van leave?"

Milerna nodded and smiled, reassuring her sister.

"So you gave him an extension on his loan?" Milerna could see what her sister was really getting at, so she swivelled around on her stool.

"Don't start Eries, Van is a dear friend of mine and Fanelia is in real trouble, what could I do?" She protested but was shocked to find her sister smiling affectionately at her. "What? What did I say?"

Eries turned her around by the shoulder and looked at her with a motherly air in the reflection of the mirror. "Oh Milerna, you're such a pretty girl, far more than Marlene and I ever were. Why should that beauty go to waste?"   
Milerna gave her sister a sceptical glare. "What do you mean Eries?"

Eries sat herself on the edge of the stool and picked up the comb Milerna had been using to brush her hair. She began finely pulling the beautifully engraved piece of coral through her sister's wavy tresses of platinum. "You know I overheard a young woman commenting to her elderly father what a good match King Van and yourself would make. Her father then corrected her by reminding that you were already married to Dryden Fassa. She shook her head and laughed reprimanding herself for not having remembered. Now it would be understandable if the roles had been reversed. It's not so unusual for an old man to make a mistake like that, but for young woman of your age…" Eries trailed off as Milerna caught her hand on the back of her head and turned to her, panic darting on her face.

"Eries? What are you saying?"

"Nothing dear, I just think that it would "sensible" of you to invite "your husband" home again" The emphasis on certain words, made it impossible for Milerna to conjure a reason to deny her sister's suggestion.

"But he's insufferable! I can't stand him and you want him to come back to Palas and live with me? I'm never going to stoop to asking him!" She cried exasperated standing up abruptly. Her sister's visage was as placid and amiable as usual as she folded her idle hands neatly into her lap. 

"You wont have to dear, it has already been arranged. He'll be heading out tomorrow. It just happens that he is not to far away. Freid to be exact, he offered to bring Chid with him, but our little nephew declined. He insisted it would be too much trouble for Dryden."

Milerna listened incredulously while her sister calmly laid out her future like a slab of meat at a butcher's, just waiting to be cleaved up. "You did what?" I Can **NOT** believe you did such a thing, after you knew exactly how I feel about that…that…man!"

With a swish of her skirts Milerna disappeared down the hallway in search of a childhood hiding place, she'd so often cried alone in.

That night as Milerna crept wearily into her bed, knowing fully that in a few nights it would be invaded by the lanky figure of her "husband" Dryden. It was only expected, that in these times of peace, normal acts of marriage which were cast aside during the state of war, would now resumed uninterrupted. Much to her dismay, she knew that Dryden would be all too eager to comply with the wishes of Eries and the councillors. Rubbing her sore swollen eyes, the young princess reached for a pillow on the other side of her large clean bed. The light from moon and its mystic partner illuminated the foot of her four-poster queen size, casting an elegant pearly whiteness over the mauve sheets. It was so calm, so clean and so pure it made her body wrack with envy. She didn't know who or what the jealousy was aimed at. But the seemingly free light of the two free roaming giants, gave Milerna a thirst for escape, but a sense of which she knew she could never achieve. Not the freedom of spirit Hitomi could achieve on the mystic moon. A freedom of spirit that Van had fallen in love with, before he had considered her looks. Milerna had never shared that with anyone and would never know the filling feeling it left upon someone's heart. She was beginning to see why she had been so desperate to see Van. Somewhere in her desperate subconscious she had longed for him to be a knight from her past who would save her from the desolation she was feeling. But neither shared feelings beyond friendship. Milerna wept bitterly into the bed sheets. She didn't want to be lonely inside, she wanted to be in love and she knew that although Dryden loved her, she couldn't return the feelings. Sleep could make it better; it would at least numb the pain.

Shifting inside her shoes, Milerna waited impatiently outside the Palace as the crowd began to grow slightly edgy. Where was that man? Dryden knew how to be fashionably late but this was becoming an embarrassment! Suddenly outside the large painted iron gates, black against the sun-bleached promenade, a large procession of coaches stopped. Dryden's fleet had arrived first thing that morning, but it had taken them till two o'clock in the afternoon to get organised to bring ashore all of the items which need to be brought. Now the benefactor himself stepped regally from the cab of the head of the procession and began to slowly meander his way up the formally carpeted entrance. Milerna subtly rolled her eyes, desperate for the man not to make a fool of himself. The strong afternoon sun, made Palas shine like a very large piece of reflective glass. Dryden stood out as he sauntered towards the welcoming party. His wife dutifully stepped forward her eyes cast at the ground.

He stopped in front of her and smiled. She was just as beautiful as when he'd left her. He gently took her shoulders and made a formal performance of affectionately pecking both cheeks. The crowd cheered and he put on his best cheesy grin to wave to them. The mostly sober party made its way inside. Dryden sighed and hugged Milerna against his side smiling down at her.

"Hey honey it's good to be home" He commented trying to break the tension. His wife was not impressed and forced herself out of his embrace, tearfully fleeing from the grand reception hall. A bewildered Merchant regent was left to watch after her, his hopes withering and dying. Eries soon joined his side.

"I'm sorry Dryden, she's been like this ever since father died. Don't take it personally. We just want you to feel welcome here as it is your home once again." The young man managed a smile down at the reserved sister-in-law at his side.

"It's okay, I'm used to the cold shoulder by now, it wont take long before she's begging you for my company don't worry about that" He said intimating a small wink as he did so. A large thump disturbed their cordial conversation. Dryden turned to find to somewhat puzzled and shaken Asturian guards gathered round a large covered box of some sort. "Hey, hey! Careful with that!" He shouted running over beside his oversized possession.

"Uh…Dryden, my dear brother, they are going to unload your belongings through the servant's entrance. There's no need to bring this in the main door" Eries said quietly trying to cover her embarrassment. But Dryden was not to be reached; he was caught up so much in his worrying that he hardly heard the hushed words of the dowager Princess. The box was covered in a giant heavy plastic covering of some sort of brown tarpaulin. Reaching underneath, he slowly stroked a hand along a surface of some sort. Immediately clicking noises and strange echoing whines were heard. Dryden cooed soft whispers to whatever was kept inside the box. It seemed to help sober whatever was so terribly distressed. Dryden stuck his head beneath the flap of material and in a few seconds ducked back out again. Patting the solid case, he wandered rather informally back over the Milerna and sighed. 

"Sorry about that, but eh, well…" He pushed the brim of his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and titled his head so that his eyes could not be seen for the sheen of the sun across the lenses. "…I like to keep track of **certain** possessions of mine"

Eries smiled gently and bowed her head. She understood that before being regent to the whole of Asturia, he'd always be a businessman. "Of course, brother, whatever you wish"

Milerna wandered through her huge luxurious palace, feeling quite alone. Having avoided her husband's homecoming celebratory dinner by complaining of a stomach ach, she had found herself aimlessly milling through the quiet recesses of the old part of the palace. Sadness seemed to seep from the walls, it was a strange heavy feeling, so pathetic, so hungry and lonely. As though the walls themselves were telling tales of their lifetime, all that they had seen and heard. This was the original castle, during her grandfather's reign, he had had many children and Asturia had been a happy pleasant place without corruption or unhappiness. He had had such a large family that the confines of the palace no longer felt big enough. Wilton VIIth had built a beautiful marble extension to the front of his castle, a place for banquets and visitors and for his own people. It included a dazzling white plaza, which still marked the harbour of Asturia. It was a sumptuous fairytale come true. However the happiness did not last for such a long time. A mysterious plague, which was believed have been somehow brought from the Mystic Moon, shattered this picturesque kingdom. Thousands died, including twenty of Wilton Aston's children, his youngest child Ochre Aston, was left a sickly wreck of a baby. Ochre was Milerna's father and had had only three daughters. There was no need for the old part of the palace to be used any longer, only the new splendid apartments. Now only the dark coldness of the stone remained, no longer brightened by the laughter of children. A window had been left open and filled the walkway with a penetrating chill, stirring the curtains. The drapes of dusty purples and oranges which hung from the ceiling, drifted mournfully like banners of long dead and forgotten knights of yore. Such a drowning unhappiness seemed to crush Milerna even though the sight of dusk was so awe-inspiring. The sun rolled along the horizon like an orange, dark rich and spilling its pulp across the landscape. So sad, so lonely and like a lament. 

Milerna approached the window, hearing a saint whisper of hope. The wind. It whistled playfully against the echoing silence of the immovable fortress. Like a tiny voice calling her, childlike and free. The young princess ran her fingers along the rusted rot-iron frame of the window, the paint hard and flaking against her delicate fingertips. The mischievous pull of the breeze whipped her long strands of hair out into the night air. Such a strange sensation, like dreaming, passed through her skin. She could go with the wind, lost with the wind, playing and flying forever. In a trance, she hitched her skirt around her thighs in the falling light of the dying sun. Placing her high-heeled foot upon the rim of the ledge she hauled herself against the massive window. Her feet balanced on a very thin edge as the granite outer ledge tapered sharply down. When she fell there would be nothing to stop her until she hit the steam below, snaking away into the fields beyond Palas. Tears stinging at her eyelashes for all the things she wasn't and would never be, she closed her eyes and felt the swirl of air running around her body, urging her forward to join it.

As she held her breath and was about to let her feet slide, two strong hands, far stronger than they need to be, grabbed her around the waist. Milerna tightened her grip on the frame of the window, digging her nails and peeling away layers of rotting paint. She had been expecting some sort of resistance at the last moment, but mostly from her own body, not someone else. The hands were relentless squeezing her sides until she was forced to call out.

"Let me go" She sobbed shaking uncertainly, a dam of depression hindering her speech any further

"Not until you come down from there." The familiar but more quickened depth reasoned. 

Turning her head slightly, she looked through her mass of billowing hair at the figure. Her husband was holding her at arms length, his eyes wide in terror and visibly shaken. Milerna's features took on a steely firmness and she made a brake for the freedom of death. Dryden had a far greater grip on her than she had first thought and pulled her back, like a fisherman reeling in his catch. Both tumbled backwards, but without time to regain her bearings, Milerna was crushed in the arms of her saviour. 

"Don't ever do that again!" He shouted into her hair as his embrace on her tightened. Struggling to break from him she strained her arms against his clothes and chest and pulled herself away, falling to the ground in a heap as she did so.  Dryden stared down his eyebrows twitching in confusion and desperation

"Don't touch me!" She barked through a sticky throat at him. The venom evident in her stare turned to a snarl of hatred. "Stay away from me!"

In a very unladylike fashion, the princess scrambled to her feet, tripping on her petticoats and leaving behind a pink lacquered shoe. 

Dryden watched after her, bustle down the stone corridor, limping on one shoe, until she disappeared around a corner throwing off the other as she did so. He slumped against the wall and slid down, picking up the slipper as he came upon it. Such a pretty little thing and yet so easily broken. What had broken his wife and twisted her into such a shape that repair looked impossible. Perhaps it was loneliness. The loneliness of knowing you wont be loved by those you love. He knew how that felt, but perhaps it had been such a new experience for the Princess, it had over thrown her into a pit of depression. Was it his fault for returning to Palas? Did he actually achieve the thing which he had tried most not to do; trap Milerna?  Rubbing his eyes wearily with the back of his hand, Dryden decided to speak to Eries in the morning. Did she even know about Milerna? Would she want to know about this take on suicide?  Pulling his glasses from inside his coat, he placed them the bridge of his nose and sighed. He loved the girl too much to let her kill herself, even if in the end it meant…letting her go... again. 


	3. chapter3

Queen Milerna third daughter of King Aston of Asturia sat on a small cushioned window seat in a secluded corridor. The large airy window faced out onto the royal gardens of Eries'. She was there now with her personal gardener strolling along pointing at several different brightly coloured blooms while the short old man nodded and agreed. Milerna sighed and dropped the book gently onto her lap. She hadn't really been reading it, just distracting herself. 

Men had been coming in and out of the palace all day; she could hear their muffled voices echoing through the silence of the great house. They were workmen, mostly Asturian though there were some from Fanelia and Bazram looking for work anywhere they could find it. They had been driving the palace staff crazy by dragging their muddy boots and dirty clothes over the beautiful marble floors. One little usher in particular a small rat of a man had been scurrying about reprimanding them in loud stage whispers. They simply sneered and boomed that Lord Dryden had commissioned them to do some work for him. Milerna got up and drifted away from the window gloomily. She'd been there all day desperately hiding from her husband and from her chancellor who had been everywhere looking for her. However she hadn't seen Dryden since three days ago when she had tried to…She was so ashamed of herself! How weak and pathetic! She couldn't believe that she had deliberately tried to take her own life. It actually scared her to think that if Dryden hadn't been there, she wouldn't be here today! She knew it was childish, but she really didn't want to face him. No doubt he'd try and throw it back in her face and let her know how stupid and immature she had been. Turning a corridor she heard the voices more clearly, they were arguing very loudly. Milerna's interests were sparked. What work had they been doing for Dryden? And why had he chosen the Old Palace to construct this little project of his? Stopping in her tracks Milerna fought the curiosity back. Since when did she even care what Dryden did? 

Briskly she carried on until she stepped out onto the landing above the stairs. A scruffy looking labourer was standing adjacent to the rat man looking very peeved. "Look Ratty, Hevshen didn't mean to break the vase, Lord Dryden sorted it all out, so what's your problem?" The little man's face turned several hues of red before his twisted little mouth opened and closed in a series of short sharp words. "My **_problem_** sir is that that vase was an Aston family air loom worth millions!"

"Well you should have it locked away, not on display" 

"Don't you dare tell me how to do my job you silly little man!"

"Little? Who are you to call anyone little, Ratty!"

Milerna cleared her throat and stepped out on the top of the stairs, she was tired of this little petty argument. "Sir, How did Lord Dryden suggest the vase should be paid for?" She asked trying to sound fair and resolve the problem in the interests of both men. By this time both men were on their knees. The workman lifted his head timidly. "Uh… Your majesty, Lord Dryden took half out of our pay and paid the other half himself," He said quietly, robbed of his former aggression. She nodded gracefully "This has been resolved then Mr Rat, thank you for your help on the matter" The small rodent man bowed neatly before scurrying off in a foul mood. Milerna turned her attention back to the workman "Excuse me sir, before you leave, could you tell me what it was you were working on for Dry…ahem…Lord Dryden?" The man smiled with a hint of mischief lifting his roguish features "I'm afraid I'm under strict orders not to tell you Ma'm" He bowed clumsily before leaving her to find his workmates. Queen Aston Fassa stood for a moment processing all the information she'd heard. What secret was Dryden holding from her? She gripped the bookbinding tightly as frustration overtook her actions. That man was so infuriating! Well, she thought, I'm going to find out exactly what he's keeping from me.

She reached forward to knock the heavy mahogany door but found herself hesitating. What if he'd built something really grotesque back here…like some erotic torture chamber. Milerna paled. No, that wasn't Dryden's style. He might be a crackpot and a bookworm, but he had his mind and heart in the right place. Taking a deep breath, the young Queen rattled her knuckles against the wooden panels. The familiar deep but confident voice called "Come in!" Milerna found herself having to swallow her nerves as she turned the handle. The room already smelt like Dryden; woodsy but fragrant, manly but not macho, autumn but spring. The room was filled with associated smells: Fanelian tobacco, pleasant like drying leaves, Musky from his piles of books and scrolls and rich with coffee. She had to admit Dryden did know how to make a place feel homely not matter where he was. When the door opened fully she stepped back in shock. The room had its usual Drydenesque furnishings, dark and rich, but the far wall caught her attention, like a bolt from the blue. The whole of the far wall was no longer a wall but a giant glass enclosure. It streamed blue-green light into the dark room as the light of a skylight poured through the crystalline water. Beautiful sprays of pink and purple sea plants waved to and fro in the still water, something inside the tank flitted around like a bird. It looked something like a dolphin. The great body of water looked like a huge azure jewel glittering and brilliant. From behind a large stack of books a familiar slightly hairy hand extended and made a submissive movement. "Just leave it over on that table!" 

Milerna ignored her husband never taking her eyes from the spectacle. So that's what he had been making? A fish tank? But sort of fish was flitting about inside so gracefully, doing twists and loops. A sudden lurch towards the face of the glass revealed two large eyes, mirrored, reflective, weepy but tempting. As soon as they had appeared they vanished with but a flick of a fin. Milerna gasped and held her hand to her bosom. Suddenly her husband was by her side. "Now look what you did," he said playful annoyance toying in his deep nasally but smooth voice. "You went and ruined my surprise" Milerna pried her eyes from the glass. "What's in there Dryden?" her voice was little weak with wonder. 

Dryden smiled that lopsided smile of his and stepped towards the tank. In front of it there was a small cushioned ledge for viewing. He knelt on it, his olive green overcoat billowing over his knee. Placing his hand on the reinforced glass he tapped it lightly. From the uncertain depths of the back of the enclosure a tail slid by with the slow agility of a snake. A swirling mass of deep blue …something or other was flashing around in front of him, until a face emerged. A beautiful young ethereal woman pushed her hand up against the glass and against Dryden's outstretched hand. A strange clicking noise soon followed, something like a dolphin and a woman humming. Milerna felt herself a little faint. Her husband turned his head and looked at her. 

"Milerna….this is Sylvie, she's a friend of mine." He said casually as though she were simply an old figure from his past. Milerna looked at him dumbstruck. "But…it's a …a…" Dryden looked at her dryly for a moment "…a mermaid" He smiled cockily "And she's pleased to meet your acquaintance" With a swish of her tail, the mermaid disappeared into the depths of her new home. The Regent turned to his wife, pushing back the stray hair that framed his face. "So Milerna, what do you think of my new study?" Milerna's lips turned into a small shy smile. Her husband noticed and his visage softened. He knew exactly why he hadn't seen her in almost a week. She was scared of what he would say to her, and as much as she said she hated their marriage, she did want his respect as her husband. It did matter to her what he thought. She was so young so inexperienced and so alone. All of this he understood and knew that it might be a challenge but he could make her learn to love him. Involuntarily his hand slowly moved forward and caressed her arm. Milerna stiffened at his touch and withdrew. She was confused; she didn't hate Dryden and had never said she did. But she didn't feel right in his company right now. She felt like a little girl wearing her mother's shoes and trying to be an adult. 

She clutched her hands back to her chest. "I'm sorry for bothering you Dryden." She dared not meet his eyes. He sighed and scratched his chin in that eccentric way of his. "Ah, worry not my dear, I just had your first meeting with Sylvie planned a little differently, but oh well" he retreated to his desk, where he had been penning something. Milerna felt a little out of sorts and with his back to her now she looked at the tank once more. The watery apparition had returned and was watching her closely now those endless, soulless eyes, mirroring everything they saw. The third daughter of King Aston, Queen of the Great Asturia and all her provinces…was out of her depth.

AN: thank you very much to Shuro for her lovely comments about my atory on her fic "Without Words" (highly recommened!!) Look out for Chapter 4 soon!!! 


	4. chapter4

"But your Majesty!" Called Milerna's chief secretary of state, as he bustled to keep up with the angry young Queen. "Please, just listen to me! It is of utmost importance that you produce an heir! I insist that the ceremony should take place this month!" Milerna stopped in her tracks almost causing the small man to bump into her. He redoubled his steps and dropped several papers as he did so. Bending to pick them up he craned to see his monarch's response. She glared down at the little man. She had no real reason to reject the minister's proposals but she was deathly afraid of what might happen if she didn't. It felt like a large shroud was suffocating her. Milerna knew she wasn't ready for this, especially with Dryden. How could she…"do it"… with someone she didn't love? And she didn't love Dryden, or did she? 

There was something infuriatingly attractive about the man. Of course it was easy to say how much she disliked him when she was on her own or with her sister but when in his company it was a different matter all together. The man had an air about him that spread and affected the surroundings everywhere he went, just like his smell. Dryden could be comfortable in any social situation. He was educated and articulate enough to charm his way into aristocracy, sympathetic and good humoured enough to blend into ordinary life and as quick witted and sharp as a merchant needed to be. He was a man for all seasons with all the patience and sagely wisdom to view the world with eyes unclouded. Yet he spent all his time and effort in order to see her content and happy in trivial little things. He had ordered an adorable cocker spaniel puppy to be sent to her apartments as a gift. Apparently the dogs were much loved as a breed on the mystic moon. How he had managed to find her one was anyone's guess, but he was a shrewd businessman, if his possession of Sylvie the Mermaid was anything to go by. It amazed her that for all her husband's influence and control over Asturia he hadn't forced this "ceremony" on her earlier. In fact it was those who were aware of Milerna's dislike of the man who were forcing this situation on her. 

The young queen huffed and continued walking, finding herself suddenly less verbally dextrous. The man stuttered and followed her closely clutching the scrolls and papers closely to his chest. "Your Highness, please, I need your consent on this!" Milerna threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm going riding" She called to him, subtly hoping he'd take the hint and leave her alone. But the vertically challenged advisor was persistent. "Mistress, This is a very serious affair, the high council will have my head if I don't get some closure on this!" He wailed following her smart decent down a flight of stairs. Curtly she turned "I said I was going riding" She sped away to her chambers to be properly attired, leaving the little man to flop down and proceed in wiping his brow with a daintily monogrammed handkerchief. Things would be much different if King Aston were still alive.

Dryden sat in his study massaging temples. He had been looking at a report from the Finance Minister, and things were not good. Asturia had lost a large amount of its vast fortune during the Destiny wars, and shortsighted economists had foolishly raised taxes and redirected education and housing funds in order to repair the Aston fortune. Now that Dryden had returned as regent he had officially taken over the managerial side of his marital relationship. Sitting on his desk along with the report was a bill to redirect the health budget in light of Fanelia's difficulty to keep up with her war repayments. It only required his seal, but the idea appalled him. Milerna had effectively "Rubber stamped" these papers, having been too naïve and perhaps sheltered to realise the great effect they would have on her people. Eries was the one who had really orchestrated Asturia's politics for the past two years, and she in her misguided wisdom had doomed her sister's kingdom to a life of depravity. He sat back and rubbed his face. Asturia's problems ran deeper than he had first thought, and those who were aware of it kept it hidden. As long as the royal family were in comfort and Asturia's façade was a prosperous one, then they had nothing to complain about. It would take a long time to sort all of this out and the young Dryden Fassa didn't feel replenished enough to deal with it. 

He'd spent what was left of his convoy and wealth in setting up shelters for the wounded of the wars several months ago. It wasn't much, but at least it was productive. Otherwise those soldiers who had lost limbs, families, their livelihoods protecting their countries, would have ended up begging in the streets of a deceived Asturia. Why was it that the world was made up of corrupt people? Why was it than even when he was a King (or as good as) he couldn't even help people? Perhaps the world wouldn't end through something as mystical and aloof as Destiny or fate, but purely by the corruption that seemed to infect people like a disease. Dryden yawned and stretched in his chair. He hadn't left his chambers for three whole days and had taken his meals in his apartments. Milerna never invited him to dinner and he didn't mind. He'd waited for two years already and heaven knows how many more before that; he could wait a little longer until she was comfortable with his presence in the palace. In fact it had been a few days since he had last seen her. 

The mermaid in the tank behind him a made a wistful, mournful noise, that caused Dryden to turn in his chair. "What's wrong Sylvie?" The watery maiden lay down on the sandy bottom so that her eyes were level with Dryden's. She looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Hey, Sylvie don't worry Milerna's just preoccupied at the moment, she'll be around sooner or later" He assured the mermaid, but he soon became lost in his own thoughts as did she in hers. What if Dryden waited his whole life and had trapped Milerna in a wedding that never produced any fruit? What if he doomed her to a life of unhappiness and emptiness? He never wanted her to feel like she did that night when she had almost ended her life. He never did speak to Eries about it and resolved that he would do his best to sort the problem out himself. Sudden an idea struck him. Standing up, his usual crafty air returned to him like it had never been gone. 

"Sylvie m'dear," At the sound of her name the fish-girl darted about around the front of the glass. "I have a plan, but you'll have to help me" He stepped forward from his cluttered librarian's desk and sat on a plush red velvet viewing bench. The mermaid pressed her hands close to the glass in anticipation. "Do you believe that in the space of three months I can get Milerna to fall in love with me?" He sat back on his haunches, like a strange looking ape, waiting for the girl's reply. She stared at him for a moment scanning his face and then smiled brightly "You do huh?" Dryden smiled to himself. He hoped so too, or else he would release her from their bond…forever. "Well!" Said Dryden as he slapped his thighs and got up "I'm very pleased we agree on something Sylvie, so I suppose I'd better get started" He added rubbed his hands together. Young Sylvie flitted about happily as he left the room and smiled knowingly at the empty room. Lord Dryden would win the bet for sure.

Dryden breathed in deeply as he walked through Princess Eries' gardens. It was already approaching Red and the leaves on the trees were aflame with rustic colours. The air had a pleasant nip to it and he had taken to wearing his scarf to keep it from creeping into his vulnerable bones. He had been a sickly child when he was young and spent much of his time indoors rather than out in the fresh air. His mother hadn't helped by treating him like a china doll and wrapping him up in cotton wool. However of course, this had given him the time to develop his mind into a tool that he could carve a fortune from. 

The white paving beneath his feet stopped and he found himself at the other end of the gardens far from the ornate decorations of palace life. A cluster of trees edged the boundaries of the gardens. Massive, old ancient trees, gnarled and knobbed like old men they sat hunching over year after year. Beyond them was colonial style picket fence and beyond that sat a white painted barn. Dryden strolled over investigating a piece of the palace grounds he'd never been to before. The barn sat in the tree-dappled sunlight, its large tower clean and welcoming. The front gates were open and a young blonde woman was leading a large caramel mare by its reigns out onto the trodden dirty clearing. Upon closer inspection Dryden was startled to find that he hadn't recognised his wife. But then again he had never seen her hair tied up in a French-roll before. She wore a lady's riding jacket, fitted to the waist and a practical pair of tight trousers and thigh-high black boots. She patted her mare's neck gently cooing sweet nothings into its mane. Only the birds chirping sweetly in the trees overhead could serve to sweeten the atmosphere, though Dryden as he leant casually on the fence. 

Hiking herself up on one of the stirrups, Milerna swung her leg over the back of the horse and perched upright and gracefully on top of the saddle. The horse minced backwards and forwards before the young rider coaxed it into a swift even trot. She showed the etiquette of a true show rider, rising and dropping in her seat in rhythm with the animal. She called to the creature slightly as it cantered around the enclosure. Dryden had never known this side of his wife before and felt rather stilted to think that he didn't really know the woman whom he was so vehemently devoted to. At least now he had some common ground to stand on with her. He knew what she was passionate about, besides medicine, and it gave him some hope. 

Watching her, he realised that she was so caught up in her jockeying to notice his presence, so he allowed himself to take privileges he had never before. The tight material creased attractively over her hips and thighs and reminded Dryden of how young and supple she was. Her back arched as the horse's speed picked up and her true form strained against her clothing. He couldn't remove his eyes from her. A desperate longing was writhing away in the pit of his being, a masculine loneliness was apparent and he needed something more to allay a long felt hunger. Milerna was very much a woman and until now he had tried to give her the little freedom he could, but even this drove her from him. He couldn't have that anymore. Dryden needed Milerna it was as simple as that. 

The horse finally sauntered to a halt and it's young rider dismounted. It happened that as she breathlessly turned she saw a lone figure leaning against the fence. Its comfortable slouched frame was instantly recognisable. Like a great crow he sat there watching her, his robes hiding the slender, almost lanky reality of his body and made Milerna feel a little unnerved. As though he knew he'd been on her mind the entire exercise, he smirked in that admiring but almost pervasive way of his. That was the irritating thing about Dryden Fassa. He gave the impression that he always had the upper hand in every situation. Removing her bleached white riding gloves, she tucked them gently into her pockets, looking at her husband the whole time. He certainly was in enigma. One moment business-like and professional, the next smug and suggestive; he was tempting, but oddly threatening to her. "Spying on me?" She asked breaking the silence of the crisp cold morning. Her husband was not fazed by her accusing tone.

"No my dearest, just admiring" he replied quashing her attempts to be hostile "I didn't know you could ride so well" he said earnestly. Milerna couldn't help a smile as she pushed a stray lock of champagne hair behind her ear and ambled over to her regent. He stood up straight to receive her. She looked up into his naturally cynical and somewhat haughty green eyes, past his spectacles. "Dryden, you really can be quite complimentary when you want to be, she commented. He flickered an eyebrow in an almost sensuous way, causing some of the irrational fear and claustrophobia to creep back into her heart. She mumbled a goodbye and went to join her horse in order to groom it in the barn. She could never seem to stay in his company for longer than a few moments before she panicked. Glancing back, she noticed her husband still observing her calmly, if not a little sadly. Sadly? She shook the thought from her head as she led Hazel to her paddock.


	5. chapter5

Dryden opened the door to his study wearily. A maid came bustling past him making a short curtsy to which he gave a courteous nod. He looked around the room. The fire had been lit and his gourmet meal was placed on a large silver tray on top of his desk. He had had a hard day. All morning he had been in discussion with the ministers and the knights over the issue of war crimes. Should the Asturian government go out looking for ex-Zaibach or Bazram soldiers in order to punish them? The officials had argued that it would set an example and satisfy the bereaved relatives of those killed, however Dryden felt that it was meaningless. It created the image of Asturia as a vicious nation whose actions might be frowned upon by other countries. He left after one of the cabinet suggested that Asturia was "bigger and better" than any of the other Gaian nations. Sure, they had their foot in the door of many other political systems. Freid, for example. Now they were petitioning for control over the now desolate area of Zaibach. 

Dryden rubbed his temple. Zaibach, Zaibach, why did everything have to harken back to that country…to that war…to that day. He had his own problems with Zaibach. His ruined wedding for instance; Hitomi and her tarot cards. He could understand why the world wanted revenge on Zaibach but the country wasn't to blame, just like in so many conflicts. Now that it was a shell of its former self, people were all too happy to take advantage and ravage it. This did not make good future politics.

He sat down in the tall high backed chair and dropped his books on the floor. Kicking off his shoes, he leant back lazily, closing his eyes. He had excused himself on the grounds that he would have to consult these matters with his wife, after all she was the monarch and he was simply her regent. In the end it was her decision alone. The cabinet had almost flip-flopped at this. Everyone knew about her former closeness to Allen Shezar, now Lord of the Shezar estate, and they also knew about his sister's recent history. Although this was never made public knowledge, the long corridors of the Palas Palace were never silent. They feared that sympathy for former Zaibach soldiers would result in their proposal being turned down. 

It wasn't only this whole war issue that was bothering him. Dryden was tired of overhearing little remarks about Milerna's seeming "utter celibacy". Of course the ceremony had not yet been performed, but Milerna was only a teenager still. As her husband Dryden felt the need to protect her, especially from this vicious gossip. He rubbed his eyes wearily. All he had wanted to do was get married and settle down. He had accepted that it might take longer than he had hoped for this to happen, but he prayed that Milerna would come around. However things didn't look too promising. Milerna hadn't spoken to him since he saw her riding that day. He'd ventured down to the stables everyday to see her ride. Sometimes she would acknowledge him with a smile, nod or wave, but no matter what mood she was in, she would never warm to him.

He didn't mind too much though. At least she was comfortable with him watching her ride. Perhaps she thought that he was simply admiring her skills, instead of the beautiful young creature she was. Many a time he had taken his sketchbook and drawn her whilst she was unaware. It was the closest he could get to being satisfied without touching her. Maybe sometime he would be allowed to, but then and only then. Maybe she would come around. He was sick and tired of maybe! 

There was light tapping on his door and Dryden straightened up in order to receive his visitor. "Come in" The door opened slightly and tentatively a face peered around the doorframe. It was Milerna. A little surprised to be visited so suddenly by his wife, Dryden stood up and walked over to invite her in. She smiled up at him a little nervously. "Would you like to come in Milerna?" His voice was gently hushed. He wanted to make her feel welcome on a friendly basis. 

She nodded a little and wandered inside, her clasped hands the only sign that she was apprehensive. Dryden shut the door and stood behind her for moment, before stepping forward and inviting her in. He sat her down in a large upholstered chair near the fire. Milerna sat rather stiffly. What was it she had come for again? Oh yes she came to discuss what had been talked about at the conference earlier that day. She'd been too busy in her studies to attend, beside the councillors thought more of Dryden's opinion than they thought of hers. Looking up she noticed the subject of her thoughts staring at her quite inquisitively. Those lively green eyes burned behind a pair of gold-rimmed spectacles as a lock of dark brown wavy hair tumbled onto his cheek.

"Y-yes Dryden?" Milerna asked, cursing the quiver in her voice.

Dryden smiled with a hint of sadness and sat down behind his desk. He took off his heavy overcoat as he did so and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry Milerna, I'm just trying to figure out if this is strictly a business meeting, or if it's of a more social nature." He shot her a very charming gaze "I'd be very much delighted to find it was the latter"

Milerna smiled a little and pushed her hands out on her lap. "Well Dryden, I'm afraid that it is business. I was wondering about what happened at the conference this morning." Her husband let out a tired laugh. "I suppose that's what peace time Asturia will do to a young girl eh?" He said sarcasm dripping from his voice as he pulled his hair out of its scarf. Milerna's frame stiffened slightly and she frowned at him. "What are you talking about Dryden?"

The demanding edge in her voice made him smile. "Well it's nice to see I can elicit some sort of reaction out of you. No m'dear, I was simply observing your attitude towards politics." He leant back lounging out in the chair watching his wife with a stifled sense of pride. 

"Well Dryden, I am queen of Asturia, it's my job to know what is going on!" She was beginning to get irritated with him again. Folding her arms she looked off in another direction, desperate just to get this over with. Then something caught her eye. A book was lying open on the floor next to her chair. The markings on the page were unfamiliar, with one or two assembling something that looked at least similar to Gaian text. However what caught her eye was a piece of paper laying half folded in between the page. From where she was, she could make out the drawing of a girl riding a horse. Bending over she picked up the paper and unfolded it delicately. There drawn in charcoal was an image of her atop her favourite mare, Chestnut. With wary shock, Milerna noted, the extreme care with which her face was drawn, even down to a golden lock escaping her riding helmet. She looked feminine in every way and the curves and strokes used to compile the picture were handled with love and studious perfection. Letting out a little gasp, she felt the large rough hand of her husband folding over hers as it held the paper. 

"That's one of my least favourites" His husky voice was right behind her, and strangely it didn't make her want to pull away. It was familiar and somewhat comfortable. Milerna risked a peek up at him. He was so close that his stomach rested against the back of her shoulder. He peered down at her with love and affection and Milerna couldn't help but smile at the way his loose hair tumbled over his shoulders and hung so prettily, reaching down his chest. His eyes flickered to the book on the ground. "Oh, I recovered that interesting novel from Dornkirk's personal library." Dryden stated as he came to crouch at the feet of the chair and pick up the particular piece of literature. He looked over it briskly and passed it to his wife. Milerna felt over the finely gilded but foreign pages with her fingers, wondering at the strange letters and marvelling at the intricate illustrations. A man was bowed on one knee and held his hand out to a beautiful young woman. Their clothes were very similar to Asturian clothing, but there was a slight refinement. 

As though reading her mind, Dryden placed his own larger but equally smooth fingertips on the archaic paper. "It came from the Mystic moon, I think books like this may have been where the Asturian culture stemmed from." Milerna looked up at her husband. Her caught her gaze and smiled tenderly. "It's a compilation of love stories… would you like me to read it to you?" The sincerity in his voice was true and Milerna was surprised to find that the usual panic didn't seem to be clawing away inside her. Then much to the delight of her husband, she offered him her hand.

Helping her to her feet, he led them over to the velvet lined cushioned bench, which leant against the large aquarium. The young woman stopped and stared at the tank apprehensively. Noticing her wariness Dryden placed an arm around her shoulders and brought her towards the glass. On cue, Sylvie flitted out from the depths and hovered in the water. Her glassy eyes edged curiously over Milerna's frigid form, as her hair sat in a watery halo around her head. She was so strangely alien and yet familiarly human at once. It was unnerving to have those foreign eyes dancing all over her and at the same to feel the expertly clam hands of her husband resting on her shoulders. Milerna was caught up in the otherworldliness of the creature. She had seen it once before, but it was a sight only to be seen to be believed. A flicker of something wise and sagely was dancing through the space between them. Something so vague and out of her grasp, that she wanted so desperately to be near it; like the mystery of the oceans and the enigma of the sea. A world entirely separate from anything she knew and had experienced. Perhaps something Hitomi knew in those fathomless green eyes of hers. 

Before Milerna realised, her husband was sitting on the bench, his demeanour relaxed and lank. His glasses sat dangerously tipped on the very end of his nose as he stared up at her. Those quiet but demanding green eyes observed her expectantly and didn't even flutter when a spiral of russet hair tripped over his shoulder. He took the mermaid's ethereal air in his stride. Slowly, Milerna sat down awkwardly on the seat beside Dryden and leant back warily against its cushions. Dryden crossed his legs loosely letting his ankle rest on his knee. Sitting the book on the stretched material of his admittedly peculiar Freid-like apparel, he settled down. Opening the book he quickly deciphered the strange text and read the contents aloud to his wife. 

"There's three different stories here, um…the first one is called…Robin Hood….the second is called…hmmm…the letters spell a word I've never heard before…it might be a name…Aladdin. And the third is… …Beauty and the…ummm…I think that word is beast, but I can't be sure. So m'dear," He finished after struggling considerably with the text. "Which would you like?"

Milerna smiled sheepishly, "Whatever you'd prefer, but I'd like to hear them all…they sound very intriguing." The young woman felt like applauding herself for her behaviour. But in actual fact, she was warming to the gentleman whom she was in wedlock with. She was also far from the suicidal depressant she had been less than a fortnight ago. Settling down, she prepared to dance with déjà vu as scenes from her childhood passed before her mind sight. She peered over her husband's shoulder as he started the story called "Robin Hood". It was just like when she was five again and her nanny would read Gaian fairy stories to her, but this was much more interesting. 

As Dryden started, Milerna found herself smiling inwardly at the nasally depth of his voice as it reverberated through the couch around her. She stole quick glances at his bristly face; the peaceful rise of his thick rough eyebrows as his eyes quickly ran along each page. His jaw moved, reciting the words from the paper and his cheeks moved over it like tanned leather, creasing in all the right places and dimpling at the pronunciation of each of the words. His lips were broad, but thin, tanned like the rest of his skin, but always held a smirk ready. The Dryden who infuriated her was a completely different person from the man who was informing her of the situation of a country named "England" and its oppression under a tyrannous prince named John. She was confused. She had made such a song and dance about wanting the man out of her life for good, and she had protested her endless love for the knight of her dreams whom she hadn't seen for months now. Perhaps in her case closeness made the heart grow fonder. Maybe her heart was as fickle as that. What if it was simply the heat of his body next to hers, the cultured manner with which he spoke, or the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, that made her feel glad somewhere within that **she** was married to this man, rather than someone else. It brought a knot to her throat as she watched him read to think that she had been so cruel in her heart towards him when all he wanted to do was love and protect her. 

Dryden frowned. "…Marian my dear, you **will** marry me, I'm afraid that you have no choice, or I shall have to take those people out from under your care. They are traitors to Prince John and the only way to save them from this terrible fate is to give me what I want!…" He didn't fancy reading out the rest of the sentence but he went ahead anyway. He could see with utter despair in his heart the horribly striking similarity between himself and the villainous Sheriff of Nottingham. They were both forcing a beautiful, wonderful woman to marry them against their will and feeling an incredible jealousy towards a handsome, athletic hero of the people. After all wasn't Allen Shazar surely that? He had sacrificed his honour and his reputation just to save his country. What could Dryden say about himself? 

Shocked almost out of words, Dryden dropped the book onto his lap when he felt the sudden pressure of his wife against his side. She wrapped her slender arms around his torso and laid her head against his shoulder. Her actions were quick, but he could feel her tremble against his tenseness. She was terrified of his retort or his response and he knew it. Slowly he picked the book back up, placing one arm around her shoulders to get more comfortable and began to read again. Was her gesture one of reassurance? Reassurance that what he had interpreted wasn't true? He wasn't sure, but if she felt the need to embrace him, he wasn't going to resist. 

After reading the first story, Dryden glanced up at the clock and found that the night was still young. He had papers to finish, but he was sure that the council members would have no objection to the delay considering that he had been spending time with his wife for a change. The second story was set in a much different place and time and sounded very much like Freid. Milerna seemed to like this one much better and for that matter so did Dryden. It told the story of a young boy who, though a very poor merchant desperately wanted the hand of the Chinese princess in marriage. After releasing a genie he wished to become a prince and was finally able to marry the woman of his dreams. Dryden's head was a mix of other things he couldn't concentrate on what he read. Maybe Milerna would see the possibilities the stories held and understand his yearning and want for her. However it was truly the final story (which Dryden had eventually translated as "Beauty and The Beast) that really got him where it hurt. He saw himself as the beast trapping the beauteous maiden in his dusty old castle. But…she learned how to love him. She grew to understand him, to forgive him and overall else love him. Who said that couldn't happen here? Of course nobody was saying that Dryden was a monster like the beast, but he might as well have been as far as Milerna was concerned. 


	6. chapter 6

Milerna pulled the comb through her hair as she stared mutely at her reflection. The voluminous champagne curls slid like silk between its teeth. The young Queen tugged subconsciously on the large bow on the front of her nightdress. It was tonight. It was tonight she truly would become a married woman. But she still wasn't sure if she was ready for it; especially not with Dryden. Dryden. The thought of him did not repulse her as it had. In fact it conjured up the image of a pleasant carefree existence for her. She'd passed all of her medical exams and was awaiting her application to the Bazram Ladies Institute for the Study of Medicine and the Sciences, to be filled, but she would never have even been given the time to sit the exams had Dryden not taken complete control. She knew how much it had taken out of him and did her best to make it up to him. One of the fondest of these times was when she used her expertise to give him a massage. After a few minutes under her hands, he'd fallen asleep; his mouth open, hair mussed and glasses hanging off his nose. It was that night Milerna had realised that the sight of him, even in such a comical position, made her feel something she'd never really experienced before. She'd grown fond of him and voluntarily at that. He worked so hard to keep her happy and all she'd done was smile at him now and again and spend some evenings in his company. They'd once gone for a picnic after touring the new building projects underway. It had been a beautiful day, without a cloud in the sky, birds singing and the wind blowing just a bit. They'd sat down on the edge of a knoll and read together, talked and ate. That was the day she kissed him.

Dryden had been laughing at Milerna's disgust for the tuna sandwiches and simply smiled at her for a moment. She blushed a little under his gaze. Dryden was always so intent when he did that. Besides she would let him away with it this time as he had consented to wearing something other than his olive coat. He leant towards her slowly, her head bent in submission. She caught the movement through the corner of her eye. Interpreting it as an advance, she began to get flustered and doing the only thing she understood how to do at that moment, she went the rest of the way and pecked him on the lips. Ducking her head as she moved back Milerna felt a strange heat in her cheeks. She'd never felt any of this with Allen.  Dryden didn't say or do anything, until Milerna looked back up at him. Her face darkened several shades when she found he was staring at her dumbfounded. His hand was extended to the plate of sandwiches in front of her. He'd been reaching for one of them…not trying to kiss her. His face relaxed slightly and he chuckled.

"If you wanted a kiss…" He returned her gesture, closing the distance between them. "…you only had to ask" He lightly pushed his lips against hers and retreated to his sandwich. Looking out across the city, Dryden's brow knitted against the glare of the sun as he munched away with that big jaw of his. His pretty young wife was silent with shock. Not at the kiss he'd given her, but at the kiss she'd given him.

Milerna was snapped back from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She jumped, startled, dropping her comb as she did so. Her sister Eries stood in the doorway, a concerned frown marring her elegant features. She travelled across the room, picking up the utensil and handed it to her sister. She sat down on the stool next to Milerna and smoothed out her hair.

"Milerna dear?"

The young woman turned her attention trying vainly to disguise her nervousness. The older sibling smiled softly and cajolingly.

"I know mother would be very proud of you. You're such a beautiful girl and Dryden's a lucky man. However you are a lucky girl to have him. I know you know that"

Milerna couldn't argue there. Dryden was one in a million. A very strange yet equally alluring person, who irritated and comforted her, mystified and reassured her…who she despised and liked with the same passion. She nodded silently. However even though she'd become comfortable with him, and perhaps even feel something for him, she knew she wasn't ready to be bedded by him.

Eries frowned. Her tone was quieter but a little sharper this time. "Milerna, please at least _attempt _to look a little happier. You mustn't disappoint Dryden. You owe him an awful lot. Asturia is depending on you to keep him in Palas and satisfied. It's your duty as his wife and foremost as Queen."

Milerna simply nodded still not speaking. She didn't trust her voice. Her sister patted her hand lightly and in her own way, reassuringly. Picking up a long overly ornate dressing gown, she helped Milerna into it. It's fuchsia pink set off the slight constant blush in Milerna's cheeks as her platinum tresses spilled delicately over her shoulders. She wore a light gloss on her lips and was smothered in musk of wild flowers. The maids had been thorough in preparing her for her husband. She could only imagine how happy he was, well at least one of them was.

The journey down the corridors with the formal procession escaped the young Queen's attention. Even the long train of her nightgown and overcoat did not weigh heavy on her. She was somewhat detached from her own body, only aware of her heart thundering in a rhythm she didn't understand, nor was familiar with. This was a leap that she wasn't sure she was ready for and especially with Dryden. She'd only recently become comfortable with him as a friend and perhaps a husband a little, but to be fully explored and invaded by him was another matter. Why didn't it seem such a drastic idea if it had been with Allen? Milerna's mind replaced Allen as her husband in the hope of calming her. Her heart was still slamming, but the images of Allen, wearing the night-robe of the King, his warm handsome smile and soft blonde hair didn't relax her any. If anything it made her more nervous. Allen always had perfection and was surrounded by beautiful women. Milerna knew Allen wasn't an intentional playboy, or was out to see how many women he could bed. He was unsure, and lonely, deluding himself and aching to be loved. Much like Dryden she thought idly, her mind refusing to stray from the subject for any length of time.

 Finally reaching the huge royal doorway, the procession stopped and two footmen opened the large double doors. Milerna walked forward, her calm doll-like exterior hiding the raging emotions inside her. Many of Asturia's highest officials were gathered around her Regent, turning and bowing to her as she approached her husband. He stood there, a small gentle and appreciative smile curving the edges of his broad mouth. He wore an emerald green robe, embroidered with gold silk thread in the design of leaves and ivy. It was a great surprise as she had expected him to wear the Royal Asturian emblem and the colour of the Heavenly Knights' as he was now their leader. Milerna's own outer gown was heavy sapphire with the sacred dragon, defender of Palas sewn across the back. It held the sphere of cerise in its jaws, as did the statue in the harbour. The neck of her fuscia coat beneath protruded only just, but Dryden felt himself marvelling at how beautiful she looked and smelt even under all those layers. His wife too was taken by the appearance of her husband. He was well groomed, his hair sleek and hanging in refined locks rather than its normal frazzled waviness. 

The elderly priest with his staff and high hat, stepped forward, blessing them in an ancient tongue as he raised his arms. The procession turned to bow silently in reverence, but all Milerna could hear was her pulse pounding in her head. The royal gathering slowly made its way from the room. Eries closed the double doors over and smiled at her sister as she left. Milerna wrung her hands together as two maids led her into the small private suite, which she supposed was the Queen's privy chamber. They delicately helped the princess off with her outer coats and prepared her for bed. She could smell a sweet candied aroma wafting into the room and was terrified. She wanted to keep all of her garments on, not take them off. However her limbs wouldn't move to swat away the maid, who smoothed her hair and pulled at the nightdress so that it sat off her shoulders showing off her slender neck. 

In a moment she was pushed from the lavish room, back into the bedroom, where her husband stood in his own silken night robe. The maids curtsied and exited the room. Dryden looked even more awkward than she did. He knew exactly what he was going to have to do tonight. The idea was heavenly, but at the same time crushing. There she stood, looking so delicious he felt he could just devour her, but at the same time, so hopelessly afraid he felt he might be sick at himself. His body was saying go, but his heart was stopping him. How could he subject the woman he loved…to…to…_rape_? (To put it into a poetically challenged phrase.) It was wrong and he wouldn't allow himself to do that. It was not what he had imagined their first night to be and it was **not** what he wanted. He looked at her glumly, as her own expression changed from panic to confusion. There was a flock of vultures standing right outside their door, waiting to hear the sounds of pleasure in order to satisfy their political ambitions. How could he fool them? Immediately an immature and downright laughable idea penetrated his mind and he smiled cockily across the huge bed at his shaken wife. The expression of utter horror came over her face. 

"Dryden?" She spoke shakily, those violet eyes wide with worry.

King Dryden Fassa climbed atop their grand four-poster, canopy lined queen sized bed and began to jump up and down like a five year old. His nightshirt flapped around his shins, giving his legs a ridiculously scarecrow like appearance. Milerna eyebrow cocked in amused confusion. Her husband clasped his hands together in a feminine manner and did the worst impression of a woman she had ever heard.

"Ooooh! Dryden, You're so masculine and manly!" His wife shot him a venomous stare. She thought they were both past the stage of getting at each other's throats. Was this his idea of a romantic evening? And was she going to put up with this for the rest of her married life? Her serious look stopped Dryden as he bounced. He surveyed her breathlessly. What a naïve child! He motioned towards the door urgently and silently. Milerna was now thoroughly confused by her Regent's behaviour, but turned to look in the indicated direction anyway. Beneath the double doors, through a gap between the wood and the floor, several pairs of shoes could be seen, barely casting shadows. They were listening in?! Milerna felt the steam rising to her cheeks. Couldn't they appreciate how amazingly difficult this was going to be? Her gaze returned forlornly to Dryden's expectant eyes. He raised an eyebrow cockily and offered her his hand. Yet another one of Dryden of Asturia's master plans, she supposed, cautiously letting her own mischievous streak show.  

Taking his outstretched hand, she, in a very ladylike manner, stepped up upon the bed as though it were a formal podium. Then they bounced. She had to stifle a giggle at the thought of the King and Queen of one of the most highly respected kingdoms on Gaia, jumping up and down on their wedding bed. Her mother and father would turn in their graves! Dryden smiled at her brightly, letting go of her for a moment to throw his hand to his forehead in a swooning manner.

"Dryden! I've never known a man to be so muscular and strong!" The sound of his voice squeaking unsteadily in a forced soprano was enough to make her wet herself! But if he was going to make fun of her, she could do it right back.

"And Milerna…" She growled lowly, pushing her voice back into her adenoids "I've never met a woman as…as…limber as you!"

Dryden's mouth dropped as he peered over his spectacles at her. He was surprised to say the least! Perhaps she wasn't quite as naïve as he'd first thought. She returned his expression with a smug smile of her own. Pulling her to him, he whispered in her ear.

"Well that wasn't particularly princess-ly of you." She could hear the gentle humour that characterised his voice oh so well and felt the want to sudden melt against him. The smell of pine and Fanelian tobacco was strong but oddly enticing and Milerna felt strangely guilty by it. She had deprived Dryden of her love for so long and always kept him at arms length. Even though she didn't feel ready to sleep with him yet, she knew she had to, not only for Asturia's sake but for Dryden's too. Her mother had been younger than her when she had consumed her marriage. Maybe she could too.

Dryden pulled away and motioned for her to stop jumping. He held a long thin finger to his lips and let them curl suggestively. Helping his wife from the bed quietly, he crept slowly towards the door. Milerna's hand flew to her mouth in order to silence the merry laughter she felt climbing her throat. He reached the door and in a flurry of energy opened it, to find the assembly of ministers and dukes looking very un-lordly as they crouched, straining to hear through the door. Each with a red blush brushed across their cheeks they bowed and slunk away, embarrassed to have been caught out. The look on the King's face was magnificent. Her stood with more position than his normally easy-going nature professed and stared over his small glasses at each of the lords until they dissipated from the corridor. With a smart slam he closed the door, making the message clear to all involved that they did not mean to be disturbed. 

The room fell absolutely silent. Nervous tension began to creep back into Milerna's heart as she struggled to grasp the conviction she'd held only moments earlier. He looked up at her, his hand still clutching the knob, as if trying to decide what to do. Those rich viridian green eyes looked tortured, and she knew what by. With a sigh he dropped his hand and walked towards his small private room. Milerna was hypersensitive to everything he did. And felt a strange emptiness as he left the room.

Dryden ran a long smooth hand over his face. Things were not going according to plan. He didn't want to push this on her, but damn it, if they were ever going to make this marriage work then something would have to happen. He loved her too much to see her suffer because of him, the thought wouldn't leave him alone. With an action that matched the wrenching in his heart, he turned abruptly towards the door, but as he slumped against the frame his body became very tense. In a surprised expression that wasn't in the least Drydenesque, he stared across the room towards the bed. Milerna Sara Aston Fassa, his estranged wife of three years, the platinum blonde beauty who haunted his every dream; sat under the confines of the heavy quilt, the sheets tucked beneath her arms and her shoulders bear. Her eyes were fixed on him; a strange steel and pride burning in them.

"My King" She spoke, the barest hint of nervousness audible in her voice. "Will you come to bed?"

Dryden couldn't move. He must be dreaming. That's it; he fell asleep. He must have fallen asleep and he would wake up any moment to find himself back aboard his airship, with a book in his lap and his glasses on the end of his nose. But as the moments ticked by he found she was still looking at him, the worry beginning to creep into her eyes. His own gaze shifted across the room, his soul now debating with his heart and his head. One shouted for him to stop, while the other pleaded him on. 

"Milerna" He said breathlessly, sitting at a chair beside the window. "Are, you sure you wont regret this?" His knuckles were turning white with the tension he felt, holding him upright. "You might try to jump out a window or something again" He knew he'd said the wrong thing the moment it left his tongue, but Dryden's humour seemed to be suitable for any situation. Milerna's face seemed to relax a little. She could see how much this was eating away at him. His restraint was all but keeping him away from her. She could not deny him any longer. For his sake…and her own. Maybe Dryden could fill this hole in her. Maybe his love had been all she had needed all along, she was sure it was what Asturia needed.

Her voice was less urgent, softer and quieter. "I wont ask you again my husband.

Milerna's eyes opened briefly before flitting closed again. A warm ray of sunlight warmed her left hand as it stretched out onto the bed covers beside her. She jumped with a start when she remembered that this was not her bed. The momentary panic subsided with the realisation of all that had transpired last night. Thoughts raced about her head wildly. Filing them in correct order, Dryden moaned lightly in his slumber next to her. Turning her head slightly she eyed his back as he slept across the bed from her. He was snoring ever so slightly and seemed to be in a deeper sleep than the usual dark circles beneath his eyes suggested was normal for him. He was not what she had expected at all. 

She had expected a bony, thin waif of a man, with stork like legs and an utterly repulsive body. There seemed to be no other reason for his dress code, unless to cover his less handsome features. However she'd been incredibly wrong. He was slender, bronzed with a hairy chest and arms. He was by no means an Adonis, but far more beautiful than she'd ever imagined. All the fears she had had, had been erased. He was gentle and passionate, warm and serious. Milerna had wept as he fell asleep in her arms. She'd felt the loneliness and longing radiate from him through every kiss and caress. It was no longer about her. Did it matter if she really loved him or held a deep affection? He had satisfied her as a husband and she hopefully as his wife. The idea of being married to the man for the rest of her life or his, didn't seemed such an arduous task. Love was something she wasn't sure about, but care…she had plenty of care for him.

After a few moments of contemplation, Milerna wriggled over, wrapping her arms around his torso, feeling the warmth of his chest and the soft sensation of the hair that adorned it against her arm. He seemed to sigh silently. To look upon the pair no one could have guessed the animosity they had felt towards one another only months before. Her champagne tresses, against his dark russet waves on the white of the pillowcase, seemed to blend so well as they both drifted in a light slumber.  


	7. chapter 7

AN: Okay, okay, I am soooo sorry to everyone who has ever read any of my fanfics, I'm sorry for totally neglecting them….but I have my reasons, because these were part of a trilogy certain things happen in them universally. I didn't want to give away major story arcs through one fic, and neglect others, but at the moment I'm having writers block with the other two, I know exactly what's going on with this fic though, so seeing as I have a certain reviewer who seems as hardcore Dryden Milerna as I am, I've decided to break my rule and resurrect my baby! Mwahahahahahaha! So this is for you Kou Haruko!!!!!

Milerna stared at her open diary dumbly. Taking a few shallow breaths, her gaze strayed anywhere but the page in front of her as a salty teardrop exploded upon it. Rain quietly pattered on the thick window pane. It's quiet rhythm was the only sound to penetrate the small room which was the intimate of Milerna's apartments.

For three weeks now Milerna and Dryden had shared a bed, sharing themselves with each other regularly. Milerna enjoyed it, she would admit. Dryden was a wonderful lover. So considerate, gentle and yet commanding. He was sensitive to when she was tired, when she just needed to be held and when she wanted his intimacy. Her days were now uneventful as she had no depression, or self-pity to wallow in. Dryden had spent more time with her which gave her less responsibilities to cope with. She had expected that such time spent in his company would only serve to suffocate her, but she had found her mind and heart at peace. Whether they were dining together, riding together or dealing with affairs of state, she felt relaxed in every aspect of her life. But as it sometimes does, life had thrown something unexpected into her lap.

Milerna wandered from her room and headed towards Dryden apartments. She could just imagine him at his desk, shirt open to his ribs, hair tied back in a loose ponytail, frowning over some paper. She knew at this time in the morning he'd have been working for about three hours and it was time for a break, perhaps she would talk to him about the issue that was worrying her. Passing a window looking out onto the private royal courtyard where official persons made their entrance, Milerna noticed the tall blonde figure of Allen. She paused for a moment to watch him. A dull pang of despair crept up on her. It was a feeling she had grown accustomed to. Regret and guilt about Allen's past made her avoid him when she could. Of course she wanted to stay his friend but…well she didn't completely trust herself to be alone with him. It could do more damage than good. Frowning a little she continued on her way.

Reaching the door, The now Queen of Asturia knocked in her usual manner and entered the dark room. Her husband sat back in his leather bound chair tossing an apple in own hand non-chalantly while he scanned some official document. Milerna sighed before moving over to the windows

"Dryden Fassa! Why pay for windows-" She scolded reaching up to open the heavy velvet curtains "-if you can't see out of them!"

Dryden squinted as he struggled to swallow a bite of apple. Standing up he stretched out, a look of mild annoyance pouting his broad lips. "You know me I work better by candlelight" Milerna smirked at him.

"Well maybe Sylvie would like a little bit of light, did you think about that?" Milerna indicated to the mermaid who had suddenly appeared to see what all the commotion was. Dryden eyed her skeptically "Sylvie is quite accustomed to my way of work-" a high-pitched squeal interrupted his sentence. He frowned comicially at the fish tank where the mermaid peeped playfully from the weed.

"Oh alright" He sighed taking Milerna in his arms "You win this time"

Milerna smiled, playfully scratching the stubble beneath his chin. "I always win" She said softly, relishing the contented smile he wore. His emerald eyes traced the features of her face; her violet eyes, wide and beautiful, those lips so moist and full, and that cute nose so proud and perfect just like her.

Milerna thought this the ideal time to discuss with Dryden the issue that had never left forefront of her mind all morning. "Dryden, can I talk to you about something?"

Dryden's brow straightened. "Of course you can Millie, is there something wrong?" He asked warily guiding her to the cushioned ledge at the fish tank. She shook her head dismissively.

"No, no it's nothing like that" He settled down next to her, his undivided attention now hers. The loose ponytail he wore slipped over his shoulder, letting stray curls brush his face. With his glasses so low and his eyes so wide and attentive he looked, in her eyes, the most handsome man she had ever seen. Stroking the tan skin of his chiselled jaw, she smiled. "I just wanted to know how you would feel if I told you-"

She was interrupted by a swift knock at the door. Dryden's eyes became unfocused for an instant before looking towards the doorway, annoyance once again returning to its usual place amongst his features. "Come back later, I'm occupied!" He shouted.

"But your majesty, it's Allen Schezar to see you; he says it's urgent that he speaks to you!" The muffled voice of a servant replied.

Dryden heaved a sigh "Ughh what does _he_ want? The last time he was here was over the arrest of that beast-man… sheesh the man's a racist." He pulled himself lazily from the couch "Okay, okay I'll be down to see him in the drawing room in a minute, get him some tea or something!" Turning to Milerna, Dryden smiled. "Can it wait till dinner?" Milerna nodded understandingly. "Don't worry, Allen wont keep me long, there wont be much small talk" He said with a little bitterness lacing his words.

Milerna's expression saddened. She'd realised long ago that if she and Dryden were to have a successful and reasonably happy marriage, she was going to have to sacrifice her friendship with Allen, as much for her own sake as for Asturia's. Dryden strode out of the room without bothering to make himself presentable, he left Milerna and Sylvie to their mutual silence.

The young woman watched the mermaid swim in lazy hoops and patterns. She absently wondered if she liked being in that tank, then with another thought realised it was probably only Dryden's presence which made it enjoyable for her. Sighing she addressed herself as much Sylvie.

"Oh Sylvie, you love Dryden so much don't you." The mermaid watched her with sad eyes, Milerna unsure if she had even understood what she had said. "How would you tell him?" Milerna looked down at her trim stomach and sighed, imagining the tiny creature growing inside of her. "How will I tell him?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dryden closed the large gilded door behind him. He took a dubious glance at the former knight Caeli as he sat in a green tunic, dark trousers and feathered hat in his lap. Pushing his own auburn tresses from his forehead he came and sat reluctantly in the large leather bound chair opposite Allen.

"Hello Allen, how are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you Lord Dryden" Allen replied politely but obviously preoccupied.

"..and Lady Celena?" Dryden asked leaning back in his chair. The clock ticking in the background was the only noise besides the squeak in the chair.

"She is also very well thank you Lord Dryden" Allen replied with the same tone.

"Okay now the formalities are out of the way…this better be good Allen, I had Milerna back there about to tell me she was gonna have my triplets!" Dryden joked.

Allen looked a little put off but continued nonetheless. "Lord Dryden, there has been a mass uprising of beast people in Fanelia, as you know, The rebellion has now spread to Daleade. People in Palas have begun throwing out their beast tenants, workers and neighbours in fear. It happened this afternoon only a few hours ago, a large land based army of beast men were spotted by a border patrol crossing from Zaibach, there must be at least 50 000 people."

Dryden's eyes widened in shock "What? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"As Secretary of Foreign Interests I was the first to know and I came straight here to report it to you." Allen shifted in his chair, his eyes narrowed at Dryden "Sir, I know you think I'm a bigot and a racist, but the incident with my sister has nothing to do with what I'm about to say. We cannot possibly fight a war when our ranks are made up of thirty percent beast men. But you know what they almost did to Fanelia, if it weren't for Van it would have been destroyed again! We have to expel them from our corps and banish them from the country. It's the only way we can safeguard ourselves and fight them head on!"

Dryden slapped his hand down hard on the table. "-it's the way to be murdered in our beds by cruel and unusual methods!" Dryden stood and crossed the room leaning heavily on the window frame, peering out onto the dull grey horizon as it met the ocean. "We have to convince our countrymen that they are safe here, they are probably more terrified of what's going to happen to them than they are bloodthirsty!"

Allen stood, clenching his felt hat in his fist "But don't you remember the Fanelian accounts? It was like an illness, or a poison spreading within their ranks, they were animals-literally!"

"Allen!" Dryden barked "Getting personal about this isn't going to help" Dryden stiffened "Let's get the council together and debate this, there must be a fairer solution to the problem than this."

Dryden groaned inwardly, dinner and whatever it was Milerna had to talk about would have to wait, this might take all night.

AN: Okay I'll hopefully have more chapters up soon---ish. Peace out YBP


	8. chapter 8

AN: Sorry for not having updated this fic is quite a while. I hope those of you who have been so patient, are enjoying the story so far. Anyway…here we go, chapter 8!

Dryden wearily wiped his heavy brow. The talks had lasted long through the day and dragged almost to the witching hour. Even Allen, who always appeared immaculate, his hair now trimmed short on this head, appeared dishevelled as he left the council room. Dryden had a heavy feeling in his heart. They had resolved that this was not a matter for diplomacy. These people, although victims of a terrifying virus, were their enemy. They weren't a nation, or an army, they were simply a force. Sanctions, talks or treaties would be useless against beings who were more animal than human. The elders, politicians and diplomats had all agreed that the only way to protect Asturia against this threat was military force. Dryden had strongly opposed the idea, saying that many of those "beastmen" were as much Asturian as any gathered at that table, but he soon began to realise they had very little options. Finally the body agreed that action had to be taken as far as defence went, however they would not launch an attack on the infected beast people.

This did not abate the dark danger Dryden felt looming in his heart. This time he wouldn't sit back at the table and dish out men to die. He would be there with them, as their ruler, standing to protect their country. The thought terrified him, but he knew in his heart it would be cowardly to do anything else. Collapsing exhausted into his large leather bound chair, Dryden felt so uncertain, so unsure of what the future held. He knew in his heart that whatever the outcome, the massive loss of life which would result from such a war would haunt him to his grave. There was a heavy guilt weighing upon him: the responsibility for the lives of all the citizens of Asturia. Truth be told, either way he couldn't win.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the slam of his study door. He glanced around tiredly and observed his wife , her shoulders set, jaw clenched, eyes full of tear and burning with anger.

"Dryden, tell me you're not going to war!" She yelped, her voice high and emotional.

Dryden sighed gently and rose from his chair. He slowly made his way over to the doorway. Looking down on her with gentle eyes he reached out a hand to her shoulder, only to have it swatted away.

"Tell me!" She demanded searching his eyes frantically.

Dryden's gaze softened considerably. "I'm sorry Milerna, but I am" He said, resignation clear in his voice.

Her face seemed to fall apart at the seams. "But, why? You're not a solider! You hate war! Why would you…" She didn't finish her sentence but turned her back on him.

Dryden's own face drooped at the sight of her beautiful platinum locks and pink gown. She struggled to compose herself, but failed miserably. What could he say? Everything she'd just said he had to confirm. He knew next to nothing about Guymelefs, although they wouldn't be using them anyway; had never excelled in his fencing, preferred to read about love or finance than war and strategy. What could he bring to the table? Reaching out her turned her around gently. "Don't worry Milerna, I wont leave you a widow" He half joked, hoping that he wouldn't.

Milerna stopped sobbing and stared up incredulously. "Dryden…this isn't about me. It's about you!" His eyes widened with surprise. She looked down red-faced at her hands. "You're not a soldier Dryden, you could easily be killed. I care too much about you to see you…you…" She broke down into tears, and Dryden caught her before she hit the ground. He cradled her against his chest, stroking her hair tenderly. She breathed the musky scent of his aura and felt choked by her tears.

"But I'm their Regent, Milerna, not just the humans but the beast people as well. I can't sacrifice them to one another and I can't allow the state of war be handled by bigots like Alle…" He cut himself off and glanced at the door. He felt Milerna stiffen slightly.

"Isn't there anything I can do to dissuade you?" She pleaded, fearing for the unborn child she carried secretly. This was not the time to blurt her pregnancy to Dryden, but she didn't want him to go off to ward without knowing. She glanced at the ground.

The two shared a mutual silence, both lost in their thoughts. Dryden eventually looked down at his little wife in his arms. He didn't want to leave her, alone, to her misery again. He had known such happiness; such joy with her the past few months. More than he could have hoped for, he had shared her body with her, and his with her; a more beautiful thing he couldn't have imagined. If nothing else he would return from the battle to hold her again. He could surrender the kingdom, his wealth; all his worldly possessions, but to have her in his arms again, he would fight to hell and back.

Dryden pulled her away from him slightly. Lifting her chin, delicately with his long slender fingers, he pushed a stray lock of platinum from her cheek. "Milerna, you know that we leave in the morning, bound for the border." She stared up, eyes dancing with moisture. Sadly she nodded.

"I had hoped I could have changed your mind, but I know your reasons now" She reached to his cheek and stroked the coarse stubble adorning it. "I can't stop you can I?" Her eyes beaded with moisture again. Dryden almost wished he could say yes, abandon the whole sordid matter to someone else and just surrender himself to the little angels pressed against him. Her sudden affection and care for him, flushed his heart with joy, unbridled and pure.

Milerna felt Dryden's fingers swim across the back of her corset, playing wickedly with the taught ties. Milerna's breath caught in her throat, as his other hand worked to ease her sleeve from her shoulder, exposing soft pale flesh, freckled with goosebumps. Dryden stared down so passionately, Milerna felt he might swallow her up in one gulp. She in turn loosened his hair from its usual binding and marvelled at how the thick russet tresses fell about his slender jaw. She could drown in that swarthy skin, those viridian eyes, those broad tanned lips.

Dryden scooped her up in both his arms, cradling her to him. He asked huskily "Will you love me tonight Milerna?" She nodded speechlessly. With that, he carried her to the four poster bed his study provided.

Milerna wept bitterly as Dryden all but collapsed on top of her. Breathlessly, he rolled to her side, pulling her immediately into his arms. She felt his larger ribcage constrict and relax erratically as both their bodies began to relax and wind down. His hot lithe frame, shuddered against her, burning her with its reality. Dryden kissed the top of her head gently, tilting her chin up and looking down exhausted but lovingly. His wife continued to cry, her salty tears mingling with the sweat which had erupted across his chest.

"Millie, I'm here, right now" He breathed almost inaudibly. She curled up against him, her hands losing themselves in his hair.

"Dryden I can't lose you," She sobbed, holding him closely. Dryden felt his heart lurch with compassion and love. She was killing him with her sorrow and sending him to a state of ecstasy with her concern.

He gently sat her over him, wiping the streaking tears with his thumb. Milerna, upright on him, refused to open her eyes and let another wave of horrible foreboding and sorrow hit her. He chuckled lowly and richly. "Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here. Hey if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with me" he grinned.

Milerna opened her eyes slowly, her sobbing ceasing to a gentle hiccup. She stared down into his green eyes, framed in thick dark lashes. She pushed her hands against his chest and ran them slowly up to his neck, raking through the short curly hairs covering his pectorals. He closed his eyes revelling in the sensual feeling she was eliciting in him. Abruptly, he snapped them open again, when he felt her lean over him and push her lips into his. It was a long and wet kiss, passionate and fiery. He gasped when she pulled back, her long blonde hair spilling over her pale form.

"Dryden, I love you" She said so quietly he thought he may have dreamt it.

"What?" he said, eyes wide open in shock, straining against the mattress beneath him. He couldn't have heard her properly.

Her eyes shook with so many different emotions. "I love you" She repeated just as quietly. He grasped her upper arms. Milerna didn't flinch but simply searched his eyes.

Dryden gently pulled her to him; he felt a lump in his throat bigger than he had ever had before. His eyes stung with moisture. Milerna spread her arms around his torso and lay on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you." She whispered just as before, before falling into a deep sleep.

Dryden however remained awake, stroking the soft flesh of his wife's back. His world was now different to the world he had awoken to that morning. It seemed complete, but at the same time, he realised what loomed with the sun's rise; and dreaded it.

Milerna awoke to the early morning sunlight striping her bed. She turned on her side and reached out sleepily to the body by her side, but when her hand failed to make contact, she opened her eyes. Finding the bed empty she sat up and slowly scanned the room. When she found the tall slender frame of her husband, she felt the sorrow begin to creep back up her throat. He stood with his back to her, a green robe draped over his shoulders, trailing on the floor. His dark chestnut hair hung thick and bouncy down his back as he leant with one arm against the frame of the enormous window. Milerna slid out of bed wrapping the blue silken sheet around her body. As she reached his side she absently teased a lock of his hair in her fingers. Joining his gaze, the frightening sight of hundreds of air and leviships lining the harbour drew her breath. They were loading troops and provisions.

"I thought I was doing the right thing by excluding the use of guymelefs from this "war"" Dryden said, in that deep cynical tone of his.

His wife glanced at him, her eyes filling with tears. She however, refused to cry. She had done far too much of that last night. Turning to her, Dryden half smiled, creasing the taught sun weathered flesh of his slender cheeks. His eyes were gentle and loving. Milerna placed both palms on his bare chest as his heavy robe was open and the cord dragged on the floor. He kissed her tenderly on her lips, his: warm and moist. "I'm coming back, he said playfully, squeezing her cheeks gently between his thumb and forefinger. She chuckled pulling herself from his tender grasp.

There was knock at the door. Dryden glanced up, his concerned gaze betraying his real emotions. Tying the robe securely about his bare form, he answered the heavy oak door to the tall blonde figure of Allen Schezar. Allen stood already prepared for war; an iron breastplate secured firmly around his torso, heavy leather gauntlets and gloves adorning his forearms, and plated shoulder guards were a formidable sight. He bowed gently and straightened up, his eyes widening in surprise to see Milerna wrapped up in a bedsheet in Dryden's quarters. His heart lurched suddenly, but he regained his composure.

"Your highness, your armour is ready." Allen said quietly, frowning levelly into the darker man's eyes.

Dryden nodded solemnly, before turning to glance at his wife. "Milerna, once you are dressed come to my privy chamber, I need to speak to you" She curtsied gently turning away from Allen's penetrating stare. She felt her heart being pulled in so many directions and yet all of them were away from her.

Once dressed in ceremonial attire; a long blue gown with white sleeves and collar, a veil and a plaid with the Asturian crest stiched in gold across it, Milerna sailed down the long, tall corridors of her palace. She was accompanied by an entourage of maids and Allen who had come to escort her. He glanced down at the kink in her brow.

"Your highness" He said, his soft low tones making her heart judder.

She glanced up at him sideways "What is it Allen?"

"Don't worry for Lord…don't worry for Dryden. I won't let him be killed." He looked ahead a frown battling on his face, cobalt blue eyes set on the end of the corridor. "I'll protect him with my life"

Milerna watched her feet. She didn't know what to say. "Thank you Allen"

He sighed, turning and dismissing the maids. They looked wide-eyed to their queen who nodded softly. A dozen maids quickly retraced their steps in the other direction, leaving the couple in the dull corridor.

Allen looked down at Milerna gently when they were alone. She felt the same old pang return in his company. With an audible sigh he stared down at his iron-shod feet. "You love him don't you?"

The Queen glanced up at the former knight. She felt a small tender smile unwillingly curve her lips upwards. "Yes, I've grown to love him deeply"

Allen's eyes darted up, but his face remained downcast. "Just like Marlene" He muttered. Closing his eyes in painful thought, he straightened up. "I'll bring him back alive" He said quietly, images of the Duke of Freid, haunting his thoughts.

Allen knocked briefly before entering the King's privy chamber. Dryden stood with his back to them, a long cape flowing down to his calves and his unruly wavy hair tied back in a tight braid. He cast his gaze over them; his quirky eyebrows working his face into a smile. He wore a glinting suit of armour, interrupted only by a tunic with the Asturian crest, like that of his wife's, stitched in gold thread. Milerna gulped but smiled gently at her husband. He didn't look right in that tin can, he was a lover not a fighter. He gestured to the small morning table against the large bay window. Breakfast had been laid out for three. Allen pulled Milerna's chair out for her, and waited until Dryden was seated before sitting himself.

As they began their breakfast silently, Milerna tried to pretend she was actually eating something. Dryden watched her solemnly. He didn't want to leave her, especially in her condition. Milerna watched him watch her. She had to tell him before he left, but she worried she had missed her chance. This child within her wasn't getting any smaller, and although she knew he would be delighted with the news, she knew that the timing was terrible. What if he never came back and she lost the child? The most horrid possibilities ran through her mind. She swallowed hard to pass the small piece of food down her gullet. Once they had eaten in silence, Allen excused himself and informed them that he would see that the preparations were ready for Dryden's departure.

Left alone with her husband, Milerna looked anywhere but his eyes. "I suppose I'd better tell you to be careful" She joked trying to lighten things, although she felt the tears rising in her eyes.

Dryden pulled her against him, her arms encompassing his tubular metal cased torso. How she longed for his warm, rough flesh against hands. He stroked her hair. "I love you Milerna, and I'm coming back to you."

She stared up tearfully into his eyes and saw her own sadness reflected. "I love you too Dryden" His smile broadened and he stroked her cheek.

Their lips met, softly caressing each other, till Milerna pushed herself forcefully against his. Dryden opened his mouth, allowing him to deepen the warm moist kiss. She felt his hands bunch the fabric of her dress, and she clung desperately to his neck. Regretfully, Dryden broke the embrace with sadness on his face.

"We have to go now Milerna" He said uncharacteristically quietly. She nodded sadly.

A large crowd of only humans throbbed around the entrance to the palace. A fleet of airships hovered in the harbour. The day was bright and warm, but Milerna noticed none of this. She felt as though she were in a dream as her sister joined her quietly.

"Milerna are you quite alright?"

Milerna didn't mean to ignore her, but she couldn't stop watching Dryden.

He waved cheerily to the crowd who adored him. The fact that their King was going to fight on the front lines was not lost on them. He turned to Milerna and kissed both her cheeks, cupping her face gently

"Take care of yourself, I'll be back soon" He whispered, kissing her briefly on the lips before being handed his sword and strapping it around his waist. With that Allen, Dryden and the Heavenly Knights descended the carpet towards the huge ships suspended in the air. The crowd was going wild with excitement, but Milerna wanted to die. All but fainting, she grasped her sister's arm for support as she watched the man she loved walk off to a world he cared nothing for, to a world where he was stranger; the world of war.


End file.
